Caught
by swirly8280
Summary: Max Martinez is 15 and just moved to Arizona for her moms job where she meets nick (fang) ride and the rest of the flock little did she know she would find love right next door All human
1. Max

Caught

By: Swirly8280

Mpov:

Have you ever spent 10 hours in a car? If you have then you know exactly how I feel right now if not then let me tell you it is boring as hell. My name is Max Martinez I'm 15 and I live with my mom Valencia and my sisters Ella (14). But you are probably wondering why I've been in a car for 10 hours well my mom is a vet and she got a great opportunity in Arizona to open her own practice. So here I am sitting in my mom's car listening to Mayday Parade on my iPod to pass time when my mom finally says were here. I look out the window and see a two story house in a nice neighborhood. Me and Ella both jumped out of the car and raced into the house and upstairs to find our bedrooms. Mine was at the end of the hall Ella's was across from mine. That's when Ella busted into my room and said "no fair your room is bigger than mine and you get the balcony""I'm older so I get the bigger room that's just the way it works ells". "Max, Ella can you come here" "yeah be down in a minute" me and Ella both screamed. When I got down stairs I saw that there was a family standing in the door a lady about my mom's age introduced herself as Olivia Ride she had black hair that went to the middle of her back and blue/gray eyes. Then she introduced her son Nick and said me and him would be going into the same grade. Nick had an olive skin tone like his mom's black hair and obsidian eyes with flecks of gold in them he was wearing a tight fitting black shirt that showed off his muscles, black jeans, and black converse. She also introduced her daughter Monique and said that she and Ella would both be starting freshman year together. You could tell Monique was adopted she had mocha skin and curly hair and big brown eyes she was wearing jean shorts a yellow ruffle tank top and some yellow flip flops. Then mom introduced herself, me and Ella. After that Mrs. Ride asked my mom if me and ella wanted to be shown around the neighborhood and mom said that would be great so now I'm walking out my front door with Nick, Monique, and Ella to learn where everything is in my new neighborhood.


	2. Fang

Fpov:

I was walking outside to get the mail when I noticed a moving truck in the driveway of the house next door. I went back inside to the kitchen where my mom was talking to nudge and said "mom" she said "yeah" and then I said "there's a new family moving next door" "I know fang lets go introduce ourselves".

* * *

We walked up to the door and my mom knocked and a lady about the age of my mom opened the door then the lady who introduced herself as Dr. Martinez yelled up the stairs "Max, Ella can you come here" "yeah be down in a minute" they both screamed at the same time .That made me chuckle a bit. I heard their footsteps as they came down the stairs and what I saw took my breath away. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen she had brown hair with natural blond and red streaks in it and she had brown eyes that reminded me of melted chocolate she wasn't wearing makeup and she had on a blue All Time Low T-shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots. Dr.M introduced the girl as Max and that me and her would both be going into 10th grade with each other. Then she introduced the other girl as Ella. Ella had dark brown hair and brown eyes and looked exactly like Dr.M just younger she had on some jean shorts a pink tank top and some pink flip flops. Her and nudge would both be starting freshman year together this year. Then my mom introduced me and nudge but she used our actual names Nick and Monique instead of our nick names which I really hate. She then proceeded to ask Dr.M if Max and Ella would like a tour of the neighborhood and that's how I ended up giving a tour of the neighborhood to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.


	3. x

Mpov:

We were walking through the neighborhood Ella and Monique who informed me after we stepped out my house to call her nudge were talking nonstop in front of me and Nick.

"I have a feeling they are already going to be best friends"

I tell nick

"Yeah by the way call me fang"

"ok"

"Have you gotten your schedule for school yet?"

"No"

"Oh well we can head up to the school and get it if you want to its not that far from here"

"Yeah sure I would like that"

"Ok"

So we walked to the school and into the front office where the secretary was sitting. I told her I needed my schedule and she said name?

"Maximum Martinez"

Yes here it is

* * *

Faded Peak High School

Maximum Martinez

10th Grade

Locker: 143 Combo: 15-1-16

Homeroom: Mrs. Wilson

1: English 2- Mrs. Everson

2: Chemistry- Mr. Merritt

3: Geometry- Ms. Ridge

4: World history- Mr. James

Lunch

5: Drama- Mrs. Keene

6: Guitar/singing - Mr. King

7: Art- Mrs. West

* * *

Fang then asked to see my schedule.

"Cool we have all the same classes"

"Nice at least I'll know someone my first day"

"I'll introduce you to the flock later"

"The flock?"

"Yeah that what everyone calls my friends it's also the name of my band"

"You have a band"

"Yep you can come to practice with me later if you want"

"Sure that would be great"

"Ok cool I'll come by your house around 5 and we will walk to iggys"

"Okay see you at 5 it was nice meeting you fang"

"nice meeting you to Max I'll see you later"

I walked up to my house and waved goodbye before going inside.

Mom and Ella were already inside and from the looks on their faces they had just seen everything.

**(Mom, ****_Ella, _**Max**)**

**"Well it looks like you and nick hit it off."**

**_"Yeah Max he's cute do you like him because y'all would be such a cute couple."_**

"We are just friends ok nothing more and he goes by fang"

As I started for the stairs I remembered about fangs band practice that he invited me to

"Hey mom fang invited me to his band practice is it ok if I go"

**"Sure sweetie"**

"oh ells you can come if you want I'm sure nudge will be there to"

**_"Yeah I'll come thanks max"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so I know my chapters are short and I'm sorry for that its just easier for me to write that way but please review and I hope you like the story so far if you have any suggestions for the story please let me know and fax will be some time in the next two chapters love you guys**

**~swirly8280**

* * *

Mpov:

Max,**Fang**

I was sitting in my room listening to music when heard the door bell ring and my mom say "max is in her room it's the last door on the right" I got up and went to my dresser and grabbed my brush to re brush my hair as soon as I got done I heard a knock on my door "Its open" and then Mr. Dark and Dreamy walked in and asked if I was ready to go "Yep I invited Ella is that ok" **"yeah nudge wanted her to come anyways"** "ok cool lets go" I walked across the hall to Ella's room and told her it was time to leave and me, her, and fang all left to go to iggys.

**TIME SKIP**

We walked a couple streets over before we stopped in front of a house just a little bit bigger than both mine and fangs house. We walked up to the front door where fang just let himself in and told me and Ella to follow him we walked up stairs till we reached a door with some stairs behind it leading to the attic. The attic had been completely turned into a music room with a recording studio and everything. There were already some people up there who fang introduced me and Ella to he introduced us to iggy a tall guy with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, iggys little brother named gazzy who had blond hair and blue eyes he was the same age as Ella and nudge, Iggys little sister Angel who lived up to her name she looked exactly like one with her blond hair and big blue eyes she was 5. Fang and iggy both went to talk about a couple of their recordings. I saw a nice piano in the corner and couldn't help but stare at it that's when angel asked if I could play and when I said yeah she said I could play it if I wanted to that iggy wouldn't mind. So I did exactly what she said I sat down and started playing the melody for the song **stranger by second hand serenade**

_Turn Around_

_Turn around and fix your eye in my direction_

_So there is a connection_

_I can't speak_

_I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention_

_I'm staring at perfection_

_Take a look at me so you can see _

_How beautiful you are_

_[chorus]_

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broke and abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_I'm confident_

_But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you_

_I knew you could see right through me_

_I saw my life flash right before my very eyes_

_And I knew just what we'd turn into_

_I was hoping that you could see_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broke and abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_[x4]Take a look at me you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

_Your beauty seems so far away_

_I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend _

_How beautiful you are_

_I know that I can't make you stay_

_But I would give my final breath to make you understand_

_How beautiful you are_

_Understand how beautiful you are_

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broke and abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_You call me a stranger_

(this song actually came on while I was typing thisJ)

I finished playing the song and looked up to see Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, And angel all staring at me with their moths wide open the only one not surprised was Ella who knew how well I could sing already . "What? It's like you've never seen a girl sing before" "max that was amazing" "thanks" "so we were wondering do you maybe want to join the band and be our lead female vocalist" "um…. Sure yeah""anything for you Mr. Dark and Dreamy I said in my mind then I heard iggy and Ella laugh "What's so funny?" "So you think I'm Dark and Dreamy huh?" fang said with a smirk "did I seriously say that out loud" "yeah you did" "oh" I looked down trying to hide my blush I'm sure my face was as bright as a tomato by now then fang did the most unexpected thing in the world and pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear "it's ok max because I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen " "really?" "yeah".


	5. Chapter 5

so a little bit of fax in this chapter but I promise there will be more and please review love you guys

~swirly8280

* * *

**1 Month Later **

Mpov:

**"Max get up it's the first day of school"** Ella screamed when she opened my door. I looked at my alarm clock it read 6:45 "Ells its 6:45 we don't have to be there till 8" **"I know we barely have enough time as it is max now get up"** "why?" **"Because me and nudge are giving you a makeover" **"WHAT? NO you're not" **"Please Max"** then she gave me those damn puppy eyes she knows they are my weakness "Fine but we use my clothes and no makeup" **"Yay! Nudge she said yes"** "wait nudge is here" **"yeah" **and let the torture begin. I got out of bed only to be shoved into my bathroom and told to take a shower and wash my hair. When I got out of the shower Ella threw in a black lacy bra and underwear set that I've never seen in my life and told me to put them on and the robe then come out. I walked out of my bathroom and into my room Ella and Nudge left my outfit on my bed it was a black and white oversized sweater with black jeggings and my black combat boots. I put it on then Ella and nudge came in and blow dried my hair and put it up in a messy bun and told me I was done. I went down stairs and grabbed my backpack and then walked over to fangs house. Since I've moved here and met fang he's became my best friend. When I got to the door Mrs. Ride opened it and said she saw me walking up and that fang was in his room. So I headed upstairs and walked into fangs room without thinking and my jaw dropped open at what I saw. Fang was standing in the middle of his room with just his jeans on looking for a shirt and turned around right when I walked in and let me tell you if you thought he just had a simple 6 pack you are wrong it's more like an 8 pack that made him look like a Greek God. When Fang saw me he just smirked and said "like what you see?" "Umm….I just came to tell you I'm ready to go" "Okay I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

When we left fangs house we started walking to school we didn't talk it was just silence but neither one of us cared it was a type of silence that was peaceful. And then we arrived at Faded Peak High School more like hell. Me and Fang walked through the doors and found our first class easily from the looks of it the teacher didn't really care where we sat but we found out after the bell rang that we would be sitting in those seats all year so if we didn't like them that we should move now. Me and fang were sitting beside each other so neither one of us moved I looked over at him and he smiled at me he actually smiled at me well that was a first but I smiled back. We sat through Mrs. Everson's class for 45 minutes and usually I would hate English but Mrs. Everson is pretty cool she's funny and she's really laid back. By the end of the day I was exhausted but what I gathered from my teachers they were pretty laid back but they didn't take crap if you did your work you were good but if you played around all of class then you were gonna have a problem. We were walking home when fang said something I wasn't expecting at all.

* * *

**Fang**, Max

**"So I was wondering….."**

"Yeah"

**"Um…. Do you maybe want to um…. Go on a date with me"**

"Oh wow um… Sure fang I'd love to"

**"Really?"**

"Yeah"

**"Ok cool how about after school Friday"**

"Yeah that sounds good"

**"Ok well bye Max I'll text you later"** fang said with a grin "Bye Fang talk to you later."

* * *

I walked in my house and closed the door behind me and just slid down it till I was sitting on the floor with probably the biggest smile on my face. Then my mom walked in and asked me what I was so happy about when I said nothing she started laughing and said "fang asked you out didn't he" "maybe why?" "Because it's been obvious for the past 3 weeks that he likes you" "really" "yes honey I was just waiting for him to ask you out before I said anything" "oh ok well I'm going to bed it's been a long day wake me up for dinner" "sure honey" with that I went to bed. Mom woke me up around 6 to eat dinner then I went back to bed but I couldn't fall asleep so I laid there for a while then I finally texted fang and told him I couldn't go to sleep he said he couldn't either and to wait a minute. After that I heard a light knock on my balcony door so I got up and opened it and fang was standing there in some black flannel pants and a black t-shirt I let him in and he went and laid on the left side of my bed and I laid on the right. After that I fell asleep easily. So did fang I guess.


	6. Chapter 6 A hickey seriously!

**Am I the only one who thinks parents can be extreme assholes sometimes like seriously just because I didn't want to go to my sisters and watch her kids my parents are like you're so selfish all you ever do is think of yourself you never do anything for anyone I mean they've been at my house for the last week because of all the snow so I've been watching them all week and all three of them have gotten sick throwing up this week so excuse me if I don't want to go watch them because I don't feel like getting sick and then missing more school when I can only miss one more day without having to go to this after school program to make up the hours and pass I am so tempted to tell them to just fuck off this is my life stop trying to control like two years can't be over fast enough I'm just ready to graduate and get as far away from here as I can and never look back**

* * *

****time skip to Friday****

**Mpov:**

I woke up Friday to two things

1. Fang was in my bed

2. Our date was today

See you're probably asking yourself why fang is in my bed again well you see we've been switching off and staying the night at each other's house. But back to reality here. I woke up and saw that it was 7:30 and that we needed to get up or we were going to be late to school.

Max/**Fang**

"Fang"

**"hmm"**

"We need to get up for school"

**"Umuh"**

"Fang seriously were going to be late if we don't get up now"

**"Let stay out and have a movie day just me and you, your bed, food and movies"**

"sounds nice but we need to go to school"

**"hmm I'll just have to change your mind then"**

"And how are you going to do that"

**"I'll show you"**

That's when fang decided to flip me over onto my back while he was hovering over me and then he kissed me.

**"So change your mind yet"**

"I think I need to be persuaded a little more"

This time he leaned down and kissed me more passionately then before his tongue flicking my lower lip for permission which I quickly obliged to we kissed like that for what felt like ages but in all reality was just a couple of minutes then he made his way down to my neck and was peppering little kisses on it until he hit my sweet spot I had gasped which had told him that was He then started to nip at the skin there and start sucking on it I couldn't suppress the moan that had just came from my lips and I felt fang smirk into my neck and kiss it one last time. Then he grinned up at me and said

**"So did I change your mind even if I didn't and we go to school everyone is going to know your mine now."**

"What do you mean everyone is going to know that I'm yours"

**"Well my darling max …I kind of gave you a hickey"**

"WHAT! Faaaaannnngg if my mom see's this she's going to freak and then the whole school is going to know"

**"Just another reason to stay here today"**

"We are going to school"

**"Fine"**

* * *

** Time Skip **

Me and fang ran into school this morning with about 3 minutes to spare. School was going by pretty fast and it was the last five minutes of class in world history and I was dying to go get food. Then the bell rang I made my way to the atrium which is what we call our cafeteria at school. I got my food and went to sit at our table Iggy, Nudge, and Ella were already there and Fang had just sat down beside me. I sat there for a while but my hair was being super annoying so I pulled it up and when I did I heard three gasp form Iggy, Nudge, and Ella. I looked at them and asked them what **"Max is that a hickey?"** oh shit I forgot all about it I looked over at fang and he just smirked at me and continued eating his food. **"um yeah" "OMG max who gave you a hickey was he hot oh I bet he was I mean wait does this mean your with someone?"** I just looked over at fang that's when they all caught on** "OH MY GOD Fang's the one who gave you that hickey"** Ella yelled at the top her lungs getting everyone's attention including the school slut Lissa who then decided it would be fun to walk up **"OMG you fucking slut I cant believe you. You stole fang away from me he was mine first"** wait hold up what**?(when I wrote that "what" I was thinking of the minions from despicable me saying that)** **"News flash Lissa he never was yours to begin with so go away and btw sweetie I feel sorry for you because you're the last to know this but you're a whore"**. With that she huffed away and lunch was over.


End file.
